


Succubis

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark!Ianto, F/M, Not My Fault, Sex, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, ancient, bad, dark!Tosh, dragon - Freeform, naughty stuff happening man, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT xxx Jack had started something with Gwen, cleaving Ianto's heart and then to Tosh's dismay Owen was drawn into the web as well. Do they stand back and watch them burn? Or is there an ancient being involved in all this? </p><p> </p><p>Rated for SMUT ... was requested and delivered. Hope this is what you wanted Mistress XXXX</p><p>I shouldn't be asked to do shit like this when I'm nuts ya know ... lordy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succubis

She felt her heart racing, couldn't catch her breath for some reason. She was shaking, but he couldn't see that.

"Hello kitten." His voice was deep and snarling as he moved quickly, and she ducked out of the way, then tried to avoid the second man closing in.

He moved too fast.

One moment he was standing in the doorway in front of her, next he was looming over her, her wrists caught in one hand, his knees between her legs, Gwen falling backward so that she was lying helpless beneath him.

But she was far from helpless.

She fought, bucked, tried to kick but couldn't get her legs out from under him with him over her.

She did not like rough sex. Never had. She preferred to be in control, the one on top, so to speak. So why was this turning her on? If he did anything it would be rape.

No, it would be rough sex unless she told him to stop.

 _Tell him to stop,_ she thought looking at the other man who stood impassively watching.

His eyes darkened as he watched her, like a predator over its prey.

Owen's free hand loosened the belt and unbuttoned her jeans. Then he yanked them down, out of the way. She'd stopped fighting to catch her breath, but as his hand slipped into her underwear she gasped and struggled again.

There was no lead up, no build, no kissing or foreplay. His warm fingers found the bare folds of her, parted them, and slid inside. Deep inside. It hurt and she cried out.

"You're wet. Why are you wet, Gwenny?" Owen laughed as he brought the fingers up and smelt them.

She growled and arched her back trying to heave him off of her. But he was leaning on her chest just enough to keep her down, her wrists in his hand. He was too heavy, and as she arched, he slid his fingers deeper.

She moaned, the pain so sweet.

He smiled and leaned close, his mouth at her ear. "What do you think Jack'll do to you when I'm finished?"

He slid his fingers out slowly, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out again. "Do you think he'll be this gentle?"

"Ha! Gentle?" She tried to put as much venom in her words as she could, but she could hear the tremble in her voice.

His laugh was deep, a murmur in her ear. "Not rough enough for you? Allow me to amend my mistake."

He slammed his fingers into her, hard and deep, over and over.

His teeth nipped her ear, her neck. Something sharp pricked the delicate skin over her collarbone. Were his teeth so sharp?

The sensations wracking her body were foreign, pain and pleasure, fear and longing, hate and need. Though she was afraid she knew he was going to bring her to orgasm with Jack's smell in the air as he watched with those unnatural eyes.

And she could feel one building.

No. She would not give that to Owen. If for no other reason than to prove him wrong, she would not come with his long fingers inside her. She tensed, trying to think of something else, anything else, besides the feel of Owen over her, his breath on her neck, in her ear.

Jack watching with soft panting need.

He laughed that deep laugh. "Don't fight it, Gwenny."

She hated hearing her name in his mouth.

Suddenly her hands were free. She moved to fight him, but then her shirt was open, her bare breasts there for his hungry eyes. She tried to cover herself, but he grabbed her hands again, pinning them to the seat above her head.

And then his mouth was on her breast, his stubble scratching the soft skin, his teeth biting the tender peak before sucking it deep into the heat of his mouth where he tortured her with his tongue. All the while he fingers moved inside her. He pressed his thumb to her, and God help her, she moaned, arching her back once more.

She could see Jack as he palmed himself, his trousers falling to the floor as he started to tug haphazardly, his knees buckling as he moaned, his eyes locked onto hers.

So blue.

Like sapphires.

Owen lifted his head, moving to the other nipple. She felt his hand release her wrists. She could fight him now, but she didn't. Instead, she drove her fingers into his hair, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her, holding her against his erection while his fingers fucked her.

For one delirious moment, as her orgasm began to crest, she wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her with his cock. But that was ridiculous.

She hated him.

Loathed him.

But that one image was enough to break her. She cried out, stiffening in his arms as she came. His head left her breasts, and she opened her eyes long enough to see him watching her with his black eyes filling his face, his red lips grinning. He drove his fingers deeper, pressing her clit harder, and she couldn't breathe.

She was lost in this moment, in this man she hated so much.

Gwen woke to find herself wet and sticky, the wet dream had been so real.

She rolled to look at Rhys as he snored and sighed, rising to find a hot bath and the removable shower nozzle in the hopes of cooling the heat between her legs.

It was like the spectre of Owen had been consuming her with the heat in her pussy.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack lay panting in the damp sheets, the dream had been so real this time and he stumbled from the sheets, kicking them back off as he tried to get out, barely making it to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet.

"Are you OK sir?"

Jack shot to his feet with a squeak of fear placing his hand over his heart as he laughed shakily, "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me Ianto."

"I believe you need to be sitting on the toilet, not talking to it then, sir" Ianto replied dryly as he handed over a damp towel.

Jack grinned at Ianto's humour and then accepted the bottle of water to rinse his mouth out before settling back in the freshly made bed. He marveled at Ianto's ability to remake the bed so quickly and he smiled his thanks as he settled.

Ianto placed another bottle of water by the bed and his cool fingers brushed against Jack's forehead before rising and leaving him to fall asleep again.

"Poor man. You are burning up."

.

.

.

Owen was standing back naked in front of the wide glass windows of his apartment and he didn't have the foggiest how he had gotten there.

Long slashes and scratches littered his body as he shook, his hands on the cool glass as he struggled with the dream that had woken him.

Monsters.

Like wolves tearing at his flesh, their fingernails digging in as those red talons tore hunks of flesh from his bones and his screams of horror as he had struggled to escape.

For some reason Gwen was there, already down and crawling away as if she was abandoning him to his fate.

He had woken on the floor, his scream choking him.

These fucking dreams, why were they so bloody real.

And why did those fucking wolf's claws become long feminine fingers with red nails?

Matching their ruby red lips?

Sapphire blue eyes on the one who watched, as Owen was consumed in the heat of their combined breath on his skin.

.

.

.

Next day Jack sat looking morosely around the table and his gaze settled on Owen, looking just as shitty as he felt.

"What!" Owen snapped angrily and Jack held up his hands to show no malice even as his hackles rose.

Ianto placed down the refreshments and smiled softly as he slid Gwen hers, leaning over so Jack had a fair view of that perk arse, then he turned and walked away.

Jack morosely stared at his cup of black coffee, wondering how far things might have gone with Ianto had he not taken the wrong turn into Gwen's cleavage.

As if to answer, she reached across and patted his hand condescendingly and he resisted the urge to pull away as his dreams rushed into his mind.

He sighed as he wondered how long before he could go into his office and shut the door, wanting to hide just for a little while.

Myfanwy called out and Ianto's head turned as if listening and Jack wondered, not for the first time, how Ianto had found her in the first place.

Owen was the first to rise, heading for the bathroom and Gwen soon rose as well, kissing Jack as she left the table. Tosh watched silently and frowned as she looked away, angered at the bitch's wanton display of affection.

She watched her disappear into the lower levels and then rose, going in to the kitchen where Ianto was silently loading the dishwasher.

"Do you think its working?" she asked and Ianto snorted.

"You saw them."

"But how does this punish her?" she frowned, "I want the bitch to burn."

"Ah. Patience little one" Ianto crooned, turning to pull her close, his lips finding her in a gentle show of affection that made her stomach tilt.

No other man could touch her like this, his touch both gentle and respectful, yet so full of greed and ownership.

She smiled as he nodded her back to work, turning to finish his work.

He then made another round of coffee, making sure he was unseen as he removed the small vital of purple liquid and placing a small drop into of the cups, whispering something under his breath as he did so, then the vital seemed to disappear up his sleeve as Jack stepped into the kitchen.

"Just in time Sir" Ianto said, smoothly turning as his sleeve slid back down, offering the cup.

"Thank you Ianto. Perfect timing, as ever" Jack gushed and Ianto canted his head, watching Jack walk away.

His eyes tracked to Tosh, sitting at her workstation and she returned his gaze.

Time.

Yes?

Ianto hesitated at Owen's workstation and paced a cup down at the empty seat, then moved towards Tosh so he could see what she was watching.

Gwen had Owen cornered, their bodies plastered into a shower cubicle as her hands wrestled inside his trousers and Owen's soft breathy cries were silent as Tosh had the sound turned off.

Ianto frowned.

"Is it just me or is he enjoying that a bit too much" he snarled and she huffed sadly.

"Don't worry my little blossom, I'll fix that!" he whispered, leaning over to kiss the back of her neck and she shivered as she felt teeth.

Ianto straightened up and looked up at the office where Jack was watching and canted his head politely before moving off.

Jack watched Ianto tapping at a keyboard, then the soft whir as the door opened to release Myfanwy and Ianto looked up at the aviary as if telling her so.

As he reached Jack's office and placed down the plate of biscuits Jack spoke, "A bit public for you?"

"Pardon sir?"

"Kissing Tosh like that, I'm just saying, you don't like public displays" Jack grumbled with a frown, "I was not even allowed to hold your hand."

"Well, it's different now" Ianto said softly, "You have Gwen and I have Tosh."

"And Owen." He added almost to himself, making Jack look up sharply.

"What about Owen?" Jack demanded.

"Nothing Sir" Ianto smiled disarmingly, "You look tired. Perhaps a wee snooze while everyone else is otherwise engaged?"

Jack blinked as the suggestion took hold, the melodic voice almost hypnotic as he grunted with agreement.

Jack staggered down to his bed and was asleep within minutes.

Ianto stood at the top of the bunker's manhole looking down at the snoring man and smiled, transforming his face from the loving servant to his true form.

His fangs glinted as the daemon blinked his blue eyes, then moved away to check on his other mark.

.

.

.

Tosh watched her master as he moved through the hub and down to the bathroom where Owen was now fully engaged with Gwen, fucking her on the large bench seat.

Ianto stood watching the white arse pumping energetically with a face that showed open indifference and as Owen started to cry out, Gwen rolled her head and looked into Ianto's eyes.

He was kneeling by the bench, having moved so fast the CCTV hadn't picked it up and Tosh had jumped as she watched from the CCTV, her master showing his power.

Gwen blinked as she stared to him.

_**So blue.** _

"Whore" he whispered, blinking slowly as he released her and she bucked anew, her cries now full of greed and lust as she spurred her lover on.

Ianto rose and left the two rutting with a backward glance at the small red light blinking on the corner of the ceiling.

.

.

.

Jack was walking down a hallway, a long corridor like the Gamestation, only this time it was not the sound of Daleks calling for his extermination, but Gwen's breathy moans as she demanded his cock.

It was hot, so hot that he was sweating.

He couldn't breathe for the heat as he gasped and fell to his knees, pulling at the collar of his shirt, only to find it falling away as ash.

"Oh Gods" he whispered as the heat started to consume him and he threw his head back, screaming with the agony of the flames closing in.

A Dalek stood watching in a suit of pinstripe armour, that one eyestalk so brilliantly blue…..

.

.

.

Ianto looked up at Jack staggered from the office, a look of surprise as Jack headed for the main bathroom with fresh clothing in his arms.

"Is there a problem with the plumbing sir?" a polite call asked and he turned to find Ianto looking concerned.

"No, just … ah .. too small today" Jack smiled as he laughed softly, "Bloody hell, can't a man want the large shower?"

"Of course Sir" Ianto purred, "Your circus, your monkeys, right?"

"Yeah." Jack laughed with slight confusion, "My show."

Ever since the Night Travelers Ianto had occasionally made remarks like that, like he was still thinking about Jack's circus days and Jack found it both unsettling and sweet that he referenced them.

It had been the eighth dream in a row, ending the same every time with the fucking pinstripe Dalek and that blue eye, Gwen's moans ….

Gwen's moans?

Jack stepped into the shower block and gaped as he watched Gwen wantonly slap Owen who seemed to be trying to get out from under her as he cried for freedom.

"Shut the fuck up and buck, you stupid little cunt!" she roared, grabbing a nipple and twisting as Owed cried out, bucking some more and she laughed as she threw her head back, grinding him into the bench he was laying on.

Jack blinked.

"No" he said bluntly, "No."

He surged forward, grabbing her by the hair and he swung her back into the wall, getting a morbid satisfaction from the sound of the impact.

Owen was on his side, the torn flesh now obvious as he wept and crawled away from them.

"What are you!" he roared as he reached for her hair again, pulling her to her feet and she leered at him as she thrust her face into his. Jack was left staring at a fist full of hair.

"I'm a fucking Whore!" she roared, her red lips peeling back over nasty teeth, then disappearing as her head was whipped out of his grasp by Owen's fist.

"Fucking bitch" he screamed, crying as he kicked at her and Jack blinked as he tried to focus.

It had all gone wrong.

Ianto had been a loving partner, a gentle compliant bedmate who was both happy to give and take. Gwen had been a sudden change, his libido getting the better of him or so he had thought.

No he looked at her and saw her for what she was.

A succubus.

A fucking monster that had not only cost him Ianto, but also had cost Owen any chance with Tosh.

Owen.

Jack looked at Owen who stood panting as he looked down at her, "Dreams?"

"Yeah, horrible, bad dreams where she id fucking me, tearing at me and consuming me like a … a wolf pack …no … no a …fucking dragon."

"She's killing me too" Jack said as he swung to look at her, "In my dream she is consuming me with flame."

"Bitch!" Owen spat, What the hell are you!"

"I told you" she laughed mirthlessly, "I'm a Whore!"

.

.

.

Ianto leaned back against the wall as he watched Tosh's face and smiled, "So, you really let him see you?"

"He was drugged, didn't know reality from fantasy Master" she smiled, "His fear was … delicious."

"Yes, but I think this is getting boring well for me anyway" Ianto pushed off the wall and stalked over, grabbing her by the back of her neck and lifting her up to slam her onto the workstation as he tore at her clothes.

He snarled, his teeth starting to elongate as she panted excitedly.

"Fly my childe" he hissed and Myfanwy flew from her roost, out into the night sky as her master bid.

Ianto bit into Tosh's breast and she screamed with pain and pleasure, letting him drink from her as the wails below remained muted.

He was entering her, thrusting recklessly and the workstation collapsed, Ianto grunting as he fell into her deeper, his massive manhood spearing her and she froze with horror as she felt him grow inside her to an impossible size, grunting as tears ran down her face and her red fingernails clawed at his flesh, the heat consuming her.

Down below, three humans writhed in their own delirium as Tosh's fingernails tore at Owen, Ianto's dick tore Gwen apart and the combined heat consumed Jack like fire to paper.

_**Ah what a rush.** _

Ianto's thrusts became vicious as he snapped his hips, Tosh crying soundlessly, her neck twisted unnaturally as it elongated and her own fangs struck, biting her beloved and they rolled, transforming to true form as the massive water dragons wrestled for dominance.

Long limbs and tails that whipped viciously, both drawing blood as Tosh's tongue locked Ianto's in a maddening dance.

Finally Ianto threw back his head, those jaws open in a bellow as he filled her, her own orgasm like water cascading over them and they lay painting, humanoid once more except for the soft snakelike scaled skin.

Ianto rolled off and swore softly as he looked at the damage and she started to giggle.

"This was the best yet" she whispered as she rose and her scales shimmered back into clothes.

Her beloved master rose and his own scale shimmered as he looked lovingly at her.

The two ancients moved towards the exit, her red talons sliding into his hand and he hesitated at the door, turning to look one more time at the hub as the flames began to flick up through the grated floor.

Eyes so blue, like a beacon.

A wink turning his gaze to a single blue circle.

An eyestalk.


End file.
